emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3792 (15th July 2004)
Plot Marlon reluctantly lets Lisa stash the stolen meat in The Woolpack fridge and the police are frustrated when they pay the Dingles another visit and there is no cow to be found. Finding the barn bloody, the police are sure the Dingles are guilty. With the police breathing down their necks, Lisa thinks fast and decides to tell Andy the truth and says that she’ll do anything to repay him. Andy says that he needs a farm labourer and Lisa volunteers Shadrach, who has no choice when Lisa threatens to tell the police about the money he stole from Edna. Charity has a visit from the social worker about the adoption. She tells him that she's convinced having her son adopted is the best thing to do. At lunch Tom has a surprise for Charity. She's not overjoyed when he tells her that he's bought a house for her in the village. Meanwhile, Sadie pays a visit to her new best buddy, Zoe. Learning that her adoption of Charity's baby is not a forgone conclusion, Sadie decides to make life uncomfortable for Charity by telling her that she saw Christopher with Zoe, who will make a great mother for him. Jarvis and Edna are at each other's throats as Jarvis becomes frustrated with Edna's stubbornness and decides to get hold of a commode for her, even though she's flatly refused to use one. When Edna erupts when she spots the commode and accuses Jarvis of trying to rob her of her dignity, Jarvis tells her that she has to accept that she's temporarily disabled. Edna refuses to discuss things reasonably with Jarvis and tells him to leave her house. After he leaves Edna sobs in the hallway. Len is not happy to find Pearl on her mobile entering some TV competition over a premium rate phone line. However, he changes his tune when she tells him that she's just won them a short-break at a luxury hotel in the highlands. Later Len smells a rat when Pearl tells him that she may not be able to go away with him after all because it is the mysterious Frank Bernard's birthday and he might be unhappy if she's away on his birthday. Terry sees TJ off on his trip to Spain, while Viv and Bob breathe a huge sigh of relief to see the back of wicked witch Jean. Terry can’t help but have doubts about whether he's done the right thing in trusting Dawn when her mother is such a bad influence. Cast Regular cast *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Jean Hope - Julie Higginson *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Christopher Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast *Pete Law - Simon Kirk *Nathan Jacobs - Miles Moss *PC Calburn - Danny Lawrence *Rachel Whatmore - Zoe Lambert Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes